


as we build

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Girl Power, ca:tws compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girlfriends just catching up, complaining about work, talking about boys. The usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as we build

Natasha doesn’t ask questions that she doesn’t need to know the answers to. For example, she didn’t bother asking why Carter was assigned for surveillance for Rogers. Although, she did have an inkling as to why Fury chose her. Carter was sly, but Natasha is sure that Fury was looking at more than just her skill set when he chose Sharon.

She texts Sharon after a few days, when she’s back in town after a mission in Cape Town. The buzz has died down, and Steve has been living in DC for a few weeks now. Enough time for both Steve and Sharon to get settled in. 

When Natasha suggests a cafe far, far away from Sharon’s apartment, Sharon immediately accepts in the blink of an eye (Nat assumes since it’s via text).

They’re both sitting across from each other, Nat with her herbal tea and Sharon with her dark roast coffee. They’ve both only made small talk, Sharon waiting for Nat to bring up the elephant in the room.

“Any interesting neighbors?” she asks with a smirk at the corner of her lips as she steeps her teabag in the blue mug.

“There it is,” Sharon responds with laugh, “He’s quite fine as I’m sure you know.”

Nat hums in agreement as she brings her mug to her lips. She scans Sharon’s face for any signs of blush, or her tell tale tick (Sharon plays with her index finger and thumb, sliding her thumb over the bent finger).

Sharon rolls her eyes.

“Did Fury put you up to this?” she asks Natasha. Sharon wouldn’t be surprised if he did; Natasha and Steve work together but Nat and Sharon are somewhat fast friends (as close you can get in SHIELD), she’s quite a connection between the two.

“No, this is just coming from a friend,” Nat answers.

“It’s just work. You know how it goes,” Sharon rests her head on her hand as she looks past Nat at the glass wall. Sharon knows why Fury picked her, hell anyone with half a mind knows why Sharon was picked. As much as she wishes she could deny it, it’s a part of her and she’s chosen to utilize it. She’s come around to thinking of it more as an opportunity to succeed.

Of course, Fury had asked Sharon (as if ‘no’ was even an option).

Nat eyes Sharon, the bags underneath her eyes are colored over which means she’s arranging run ins with Steve at night. It makes sense since Steve mainly goes back to his place for sleep. She’s almost always seen him at SHIELD or during missions.

“Are you still with Mark? Matt?” she asks after another sip. The last time Nat had talked to Sharon, she was with Matthew, who worked in information security at SHIELD. He was a shy man, but it has been so long that she honestly doesn’t know if him and Sharon are still together.

“Matt and I broke up a couple weeks ago. It was fine,” Sharon answers with a wave of her hand. She almost knocks over her coffee mug but stops herself.

“You ok?” Nat asks as she reaches her hand across to cover Sharon’s. She knows that Sharon still comes in to work and goes back home to work itself. The beauty of being in SHIELD is that it’s a full time job, with little to no breaks for yourself.

“I’m fine,” Sharon responds sharply as she slants her eyes toward Natasha, pulling her hand from under hers.

“I’m sorry… it’s just a rough time, right now,” she adds. Her hands are closed in themselves, and she hasn’t had a single sip of her coffee.

“What’s wrong?” Nat asks. She has a feeling that Sharon isn’t in a sharing mood and she’s going to have to nod and probe it out of her.

“I’m just tired is all. I haven’t slept in a few hours. I’m fine,” she says, almost affirming it to herself. Nat knows. And it’s ok.

“When was the last time any of us got a full night’s sleep?” Nat jokes. It’s an effort to lighten the mood and they both know it.

“True,” Sharon laughs as she finally picks up her coffee.

“So, Rogers…” she leads on with a widening of her eyes and a smile.

“You know Steve loves coffee,” Nat nods to her.

“Wow, what a coincidence. So does the rest of America,” Sharon replies with a dry laugh. She puts her mug down and taps her fingers on the wooden table.

“Not me,” Nat looks slightly offended, her eyebrows are bunched together and she’s sporting a frown.

“We both know you’re not American,” Sharon says with a wave of her hand, "speaking of, how as Cape Town?"

"The usual. Hit and grab. Honestly, sometimes I miss the drama of the office," Nat says ceremoniously. 

"What was the last mission you went on?" she asks Sharon. It must have been since before Steve moved in.

"They're timing mine to match Rogers'. So I'm just picking up the leftovers. My, what I've been degraded to," she replies with a sigh. Nat doesn't feel quite as bad for Sharon as she expected herself to. 

"Well, you're not missing much," Nat replies. Sometimes, the office is a nice change of pace. Since the New York incident, Nat has been working full time in mission extractions with Steve. Fury figured they already have their relationship situated from the team, so it's less building a team if they just work together. 

Sharon's phone beeps. As she slides her finger across, she realizes that since Nat is back, Steve must be too. 

"Well, looks like some of us have work to do," Sharon says with a smile. She stands up as she tugs her jacket back on.

"It was nice catching up," Nat smiles at her. 

 


End file.
